Not title yet but im open for suggestions
by dancerally
Summary: Never in a million years did I think I could become on of UK's hottest new act. Especially since I was across the Atlantic Ocean in Texas. Until one little girl's wish made all of my wishes and dreams come true. Dougie Fanfic
1. Let the fun begin

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I was so excited when I found out Mcfly were coming to visit the Children's Hospital, the one I work at. I've been singing and teaching guitar and piano to all of the sickly children. One of my favorites was young Kaleigh. She was a natural born singer, and she had amazing range; I always brought her up to sing with me. I took her under my wing and taught her piano. While we both sang I would play acoustic and she would play piano.

Earlier that year she signed up for a program to get one wish. Her wish was to meet the one and only Mcfly, which I had no objection to. I wasn't an adoring fan, but I've heard their music and quite liked it…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My mentor, the lady I followed since I only volunteered, told me that I was not allowed to be in the room when Mcfly were there. I was completely bummed out. I was about to leave, until Kaleigh begged me to play one more song for her. I couldn't refuse that face, and Mcfly weren't supposed to be here for another hour, so my boss, Tiffany, said it was okay. I laid my keyboard on Kaleigh's lap as she sat up so she could play with me. We were playing one of my favorite songs…."There's Us" By Alexz Johnson but in the story by me…little did we know we had company.

There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you  
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head  
There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed

If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

Freeze-frame  
I'm not about to cry  
It's too late for us to change  
Why try  
I've got a camera  
Tucked away inside my heart

If I'm a loser  
Or just unlucky  
So are you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

Somewhere between then and now  
I look away when you said we'll never change  
And if you think what might have been  
You'll lose today and we've got songs to play

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us  
Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

All of a sudden I heard clapping; I whipped my head around to see four very attractive guys. I felt my face turn a bright shade of pink. Mcfly were right there..Listening to my song, I thought I was going to puke. And what did I do?...I puked. I stood up, excused myself, and ran to the closest toilet. There was a knock at the door. "Are you alright in there?" Of course it had to be a male's voice, and most likely one of the voices of Mcfly. I didn't know what to say, "Um, yeah"…clever. "We're not that ugly are we?" Wow my face is in a toilet and I'm laughing…real lady like. Since I emptied myself out, ew, I got up washed my face and opened to door to find Tom of Mcfly standing there. "Ha, sorry, must of eaten something bad" I informed him, not the best lie but it'll do. He nodded and we walked back to the room in a complete awkward silence. We were a couple steps from the door and I heard little Kaleigh talking about me…

"No, she's amazing; Ally is definitely the best singer EVER in the world. When I grow up I hope I can be like her." Oh no…is all I could think. We opened the door.

"Look whose back" One of them said. "Haha yeah sorry…bad lunch." They all nodded, to show they understood. "Let me just get my guitar and I'll be out of you all's way." I quickly packed away my guitar and started to leave.

"Wait Ally, what about your keyboard?" Kaleigh asked. "It's okay; you can keep it until tomorrow."

"You come here everyday?" Danny asked. I turned around and nodded.

"Yeah. She comes and sings to me and everyone else. She also taught me how to play piano, and-"I gave Kaleigh the shut-up look. She quickly stopped.

"Oh wow. You can do a lot" Tom looked impressed. "And she is an amazing dancer." Once again, I gave Kaleigh the evil eye. I started to leave again, got to the door and was stopped yet again.

"Like ballerina dancing?" Harry asked, why were they so interested? Just let me go seriously. "Well yeah; ballet, jazz, hip hop, lyrical, all that sort of stuff. Well I should be going." Finally I got out the door, I was free.

"Hold on, wait!" I turn around to see Tom walking towards me. "We do need a tour guide the States are kind of new to us." "I don't know, I have to go to a high school car wash, I don't think y'all would have too much fun there" I didn't mean to sound like I didn't want to hang out with them, because who doesn't. It's just I was so weirded out that they want to hang out with me.

"Will there be girls in bikinis?" Danny popped his head out into the hallway. "Most likely, but I'm not completely positive." "That's good enough for us" I heard Dougie yell. That was the first time he spoke, weird kid. Hot but weird.

Many excuses were running through my head, but none of them were good enough. So I gave in. "yeah okay, I'll wait in the lobby while you guys spend your time with Kaleigh. Tom looked at me, almost studying it, and stuck out his hand. "It's a deal." I looked down at it giggled and walked away. What was wrong with me around these guys? I was acting like a complete jerk…


	2. Workin' At the Car Wash

Ch.2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still Ally's POV

I sat in the lobby for a good hour or so. I didn't mind…I mean how many girls even got the chance to hang out with Mcfly. Plus, they were spending their time with Kaleigh. Strumming my acoustic I sat in the chair until I was interrupted.

"You really are quite good." I shot up, Tom stood there with the rest of the group standing behind him. I gave a shy grin, and motioning them to follow me.

"I have to sign out, hold on for like 2 seconds." I walked to the front desk and I put my signature and the time I checked out…..and so the fun begins.

We left the hospital. "Um, I don't know if we will all fit in my car." I said, I never really thought about it, especially since I have a small Mazda Protégé. At sixteen a teenager didn't really need a nice, fancy car. "How many does it fit?" Danny asked, trying to count all of us. "It has five seats" "Oh. Well… we'll just have to have someone sit on someone else's lap." Danny said. I gave him a confused look. "What?" He asked confused. "Well if there are five seats, and there are five of us we will fit." Dougie explained. Danny sat there and counted once again, he nodded. I showed them the way to my car.

We got in the car, barely. I was in the driver's seat, Dougie somehow managed to get into the passenger's seat, they were all fighting about it. So, Tom, Harry, and Danny squeezed into the backseat. I turned on the car and looked at the clock; I was already 20 minutes late….crap, of course. The school was 30 minutes away, so I was pretty much screwed. I quietly swore under my breath and sped out of the parking lot.

"Haha, what was that?" Dougie asked, referring to my little potty mouth. "Oh..sorry, I'm going to be really late to the car wash." "How late?" Danny chimed in. I thought about it, "Probably almost an hour, it's already been on for 20 minutes and-" Cue the cell phone. I picked it up looking who was calling. Lacey…She was organizing the car wash. I hate people who talk on the phone in their car, so I was not about to. I motioned for Dougie to pick it up.

"ME?!" Dougie asked. "Why me?" I gave him a "please" look and he sighed and picked it up. "hello?" he answered. "uh-huh, um yeah, what, sure, kay, uh-huh, okay bye."…talkative… "What did she want?" I asked. "She wanted to know if you're still coming." I nodded, as I took in the info. As I sped off towards my school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We finally arrived. I got out of the car, as fast as I could. "Woah, where's the fire?" Dougie asked, with a smirk. "I'm late." I answered quickly. He really got a kick out of giving me a hard time.

I practically ran to the other side of the school, to where the car wash was. I turned around to check if the guys were following me. They were, but at their own slow pace. I found Lacey in the crowd of people. "There you are!" She practically yelled, trying to make me hear her over the loud stereo. "Sorry, um, I had to bring guests." I gestured towards the four boys moseying along. "Oh…well that's okay then" She said with a smile on her face. "Where do I set up?" "Huh?" she asked. I got a little irritated. "Where do I set up? For the show?" "Oh um…the courtyard, that's where all the food is and stuff." She answered, still staring at Mcfly. I could almost see the thoughts going through her head...skank.

I hurried to the courtyard, and started to set up all my instrument equipment. "Hey!" I didn't know you were going to be playing." I jumped, and turned to see Tom right there. "You are really jumpy." Harry pointed out. "Yeah, sorry." I said, kind of embarrassed. "I didn't mention, I was going to be playing?" They all shook their heads. I shrugged my shoulders and did a quick microphone test and then the show began.

I played a butt-load of songs. Mcfly just sat there, eating for 2 hours straight, until Tom came up and asked if they could play a couple songs. "I don't know" I answered, unsure if I would get in trouble by Miss.Skank, Lacey. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." They got up on the mini-stage and played "Please, Please" and "Friday Night", which brought to the end of the car wash, around 4:00.

I packed all the equipment back into the music room. "So..what's your plan for the rest of the evening, Miss. Ally?" Danny asked. "Um, probably going home and watching TV." "You could come eat dinner with us!" Dougie added quickly. "Oh. I don't know. I don't want to impose or anything." I was trying to get them to invite me again. "It wouldn't be imposing; it's a thank you for showing us around." Tom said trying to get me to come. "I showed you my school, that's it…" I said with a slight laugh in my voice. "And you can meet our manager, Fletch. He should be at the hotel waiting for us to pick him up for dinner anyways."

I thought about it, and I decided it might be fun to go. We piled into my car again and drove to the hotel. When we got there I called my family telling them I was eating out with friends. They exactly wouldn't approve of me, an underage girl, with four guys all over 18. We switched cars, left mine at the hotel, and we drove to an amazing restaurant, where the real story begins…


	3. Chapter 3

This part may not be, exactly believable but its possible..

Ch. 3

Still Ally's POV (it'll change once we get rolling)

We arrived at the restaurant; it was one of the best restaurants in town. "Oh wow. I didn't bring enough money to pay for food here." I said looking at the floor, embarrassed. "No, this is on us. You helped us, we feed you" Dougie said with a smirk. I felt my face turn a bright pink when he smirked.

The waiter showed us to the table; it was by itself in a corner, away from all the noise. We ordered or food and had a little chat while we waited. "So I hear you're a singer." Fletch said, with a curious face. "Um, yeah kind of." I answered.

All of the sudden two grown adults came up to me, "Are you the girl who played at the car wash this afternoon, at the high school?" The woman asked. "Yeah that was me." I answered, trying to end the conversation right there. "Oh, well we just wanted to say how wonderful you were, you left before we could compliment you there. We saw you here and thought you should know how amazing you are." By this point I could tell my face was red, I was staring at the tablecloth nodding as they spoke. "Um..thanks" They turned and walked away. I could tell that Mcfly were half-expecting to receive a compliment as well, but nope they didn't.

"Tom, didn't you say you played at the car wash as well?" Fletch asked. "Yeah, we did play" Danny answered for Tom. Fletch quickly looked at me "Woah. You must be good, if you beat out professional musicians." There goes my face again, I was blushing majorly again. "I wouldn't say beat out" I began, "I just had a really good music kind of day, I guess." I started to stutter and I wasn't making much sense anymore.

"Don't listen to her." I stared at Dougie in shock. What was he talking about? "She's really good in general, really talented." "If she's as good as you say, she could be your opening act." Fletch joked. "I wouldn't be opposed", Harry chimed in. The other three nodded in agreement. "You guys, it was a joke" Fletch seemed in utter shock. "We know, but Ally is seriously that good." Tom said. I was just in complete shock, I couldn't speak. I kind of tuned out, and started to go into deep thought.

Next thing I know Dougie is snapping his fingers in front of me. "Hey, hey, Ally are you still there?" "Huh, what?" I asked. "We asked, if it would be completely crazy to ask you to tour with us?" Danny asked. "Um. Well. I, you see. Uh." I couldn't find the words. "We'll take that as a no." Danny said, slightly defeated. "No, let her actually answer." Fletch said. "I would, I mean I completely would. But this is just so random, I have school and I'd have to practically sign my life over to my parents to get them to agree to it." Fletch began to pull out his cell phone. "What is their phone number?" He asked. "Woah. Woah. What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm going to call them" He began. "We have to figure out where they want your signature, to sign your life over to them." I felt a smile creep over my lips. "So I take it that's a yes?" Dougie asked. I simply nodded and gave Fletch my home phone number.


End file.
